


We Could (Never) Be Like A Family

by BlooKazzoo445



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: And Asgore is a cute as heck Papyrus, Gen, I know some don't like this AU because people feel it's just for Soriel, In which Asriel is a very awkward Gaster, May make into a series of drabbles, alternate universe-Altertale - Freeform, and yes this may be true but I still find the swaps that are made very interesting, don't worry Asriel is a good alternate Gaster, if I have enough inspiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11594076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlooKazzoo445/pseuds/BlooKazzoo445
Summary: Accidentally creating life is one thing. But, when that artificially created life thinks you're its dad, well...that opens up complications of its own.





	We Could (Never) Be Like A Family

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! my first fanfic and it's based on a not as well known AU :P Well, as I said in the tags, I really love the ideas of the swaps, like I don't know, a happy Asgore trying really hard to free everyone? A guilt ridden Papyrus? Sans being like a parent to Frisk? All these things really pique my interest! 
> 
> Basically, for all who don't know, this AU is created by http://friisans.tumblr.com/. In this AU, the skelefam and the goat fam are swapped, so that Sans and Papyrus take Toriel's and Asgore's place (but are still bros, this AU doesn't have fontcest and if I do turn this into a series of drabbles, this one won't either), Asriel takes Gaster's place and vice versa and Asgore and Tori take Sans and Paps place (again, no incest). I know there is some controversy over this AU as, yes, part of the reason this AU exists is because of Soriel. But, as one who is pretty indifferent to the ship, I really enjoy the AU. So, enjoy! :D 
> 
> Also, don't worry, Asriel is good. This is just gonna take some getting used to for him
> 
> EDIT: Also, I posted this at 1 in the morning and just realized I made some grammer mistakes and had Asriel inexplicably drink milk that magically turned into coffee, orz

The scientist dipped his cookie into his coffee mug, turning the page of the manga Alphys had let him borrow. He sighed in content as he bit into the yummy treat. It was such a nice, relaxing day. It was a nice break from such a hectic year: from King Papyrus’ brother dying, leading to yet another war after a very tense understanding between human and monsters, from accidentally creating life (a few months ago, he might have been skeptical of anyone of who claimed to have ACCIDENTALLY created life, but here he was), he had hardly had the time to think. But, today, he had the day off. He tried not to think much on the fact that it also happened to be the anniversary of Gaster’s death: one whole year ago. He chewed contemplatively, staring down at the small goat child absorbed in looking at the pictures of his book.

Asriel crossed his arms. “You know, you were created so we could break the barrier WITHOUT hurting anyone, right?” he asked the child with a small sigh. But there was no irritation in his voice. Not anymore. It was something he was almost starting to accept. He was stuck with a living weapon that was essentially useless in his quest to a solution that didn’t involve a gain in LV. Asgore looked up from his book, regarding the other with big, curious eyes. A big grin spread across his face.

“BAH!” He answered with a giggle.

Asriel chuckled, placing a palm under his chin. “You’re lucky you’re so cute, kid.” He turned his attention back to his desk, the baby continuing to babble next to him. Asriel took a big swig from his coffee mug that proudly proclaimed “WORLD’S BEST DAD!” It was a gift from Papyrus. He had seemed to move back into a nurturing mode almost the moment Asriel had panickily held up a crying little experiment. Asriel wasn’t very fond of the gift.  Afterall, an accidental experiment did not make a family. But, he was never one to turn down a gift.

He heard a small gasp next to him, but ignored it. Asgore loved reading and often found much amusement out of it.

“DA! DA!” The little goat exclaimed, clapping his hands, as if applauding his own discovery. Asriel froze, spewing coffee all over the manga on his desk (Alphys would not be pleased, he would later think)

“W-WHAT!?” Asriel sputtered, hardly able to speak. What! No, he couldn’t of heard right! “W-what was that?” He stammered, his voice almost desperate. Certainty Asgore couldn’t think-

“DA!” Asgore repeated, this time more insistent. Asriel’s eyes widened, finally looking down at the other. Asgore had a finger pointed at his picture book, which showed a simple illustration of a father and son that helpfully stated over the pictures a giant bold font the words ‘Dad’ and ‘Son.’

“UM-UH…Well…I…” Asriel’s eyes shifted all around, looking anywhere but in the direction of the tiny child, his SOUL leaping in panic. No, no, no! this was wrong! Asgore couldn’t think of him as his dad! He glared at his coffee mug with its now incriminating words, as if it was its fault.

Asgore tilted his head at the scientist curiously. “DA?” He asked.

Asriel closed his eyes, taking a large deep breath. Ok, he just had to stay calm. He straightened himself up in the chair, forcing his expression into one of calm. He opened his eyes, taking another deep breath. Though there was still a stammer in his voice as he tried to speak. “That’s…that’s great, Asgore. B-but, I’m…not your dad.”

“No?” Asgore’s excited expression fell into one of forlorn, looking hurt. “Bad?” He asked. Asriel felt his SOUL leap in panic again. This wasn’t going well.

“No, no, no!” He exclaimed, shaking his head, hands flailing at his sides, “Not bad! It’s just…” He sighed and got up from his chair, bending down to kneel down to the child’s level. “Listen, I’m not your dad. I’m just a scientist who got way in over his head.” Asgore simply looked up at him in confusion. Asriel smiled softly. “I know you can’t get it yet, but you’ll understand someday. Trust me, things will be a lot easier if you think of me as just….” He frowned. Just…what? Scientist and subject? Something didn’t settle right in his SOUL about that. He didn’t know if it was the shows he and Alphys watched together that often showed the evil scientist experimenting on the unwilling subject or his own deep wish for a family, but…he didn’t want Asgore to just think of him as ‘the scientist.’ At least, not yet. Such a relationship implied cold indifference. He didn’t want whatever his relationship was to this small experiment to be marred by such…distance.

He buried his face in his hands with a groan. “Heh,” he chuckled without humor, “I’m such an idiot.” He felt a small pat on his face and slid his hands down to see Asgore holding a hand to his face, expression scrunched in as much concern as a baby could emote. Asriel smiled softly, lifting the child out of his lap to plop him on the floor.

“Ok, how about this, you can call me Asriel,” He put emphasis on his name, repeating slowly, “As-ri-el.” Asgore blinked at him. Asriel raised his voice, enunciating each syllable to his name, “As-ri-el”

Seeming to realize what Asriel was getting at, Asgore scrunched his brow in concentration, watching the other goat closely. Finally, he perked up and with a huge grin exclaimed, “RI! RI!”

Asriel couldn’t hide the small giggle that came out. “Close enough,” He stood up, reaching down to pick up the child. “Well, I bet you’re pretty hungry, let’s go get something to eat.”

He really was an idiot. A sentimental, selfish idiot.


End file.
